etapefandomcom-20200213-history
Aevaria
This page is under construction by DLRafuls. Last updated: 3/3/2017* High above the skies of Etape lies a floating cluster of islands among the sea of clouds known as Aevaria. This mysterious continent hovers peacefully unbeknownst over the savage lands of Typhon below and its inhabitance. History Formally known as the "Eye of the Empire", this floating isle nestled high among the clouds of Typhon once had a different home in the skies over Prakanda. The greatest jewel on the crown of the Arcane Empire. Its Imperial leaders spared no expenditure of magic, nor coin or slave labor in order to create this paradise in the clouds. There, floating over the world, mages wove magic of incredible potency and delved into other planes and worlds. Even begun to explore the higher reaches of the night sky and the mysterious dark void of space surrounding it. Botanists cultivated hybrid plants and crops that could resist disease and yield ten times the food the terrestrial crops could. Arts thrived with the crafting of awe inspiring instruments, operas and plays. It was truly a utopia. Until the Upheaval. Following the destruction of Xesokos and the fall of the Arcane Empire, the Eye had been shattered and hurled halfway across the world as a result of the magical catastrophe that had sundered the land below. Though very few know the entire truth of what happened during that fateful event, what is for certain is that the fragmented remains of what was once the crown jewel of the Empire now lay scattered across the skies of Typhon. Many years have past and only the elders have intimate knowledge of the Arcane Empire and the calamity that followed its end. The younger generation know only of these events through epic tales of splendor and destruction. As the years past, the story changed and the truth became skewed. The version told describing events of the Upheaval varied and the perception of the role which magic played among the former Empire in that incredible time changed. Most especially following the rise of the Sentinels. After the cataclysmic event, it took over a decade for the survivors to rebuild what had been lost and find a way to bridge the gap that separated the shattered islands, as well as friends and family, across the skies. Different societies grew independently from one another with various forms of governance. Some clung to the old ways and the Arcane Empire they had once owed their allegiance. Others, took a very different approach. Most notably, the Sentinels. The Sentinels arose from the ashes of the Upheaval and seized control of the largest isle, Skyhold. The most efficient and reliable solution to unite the islands came in the form of airships developed on the isle declared as the Zephyr Docks. With the invention of these ships, friends and families were reunited and many rejoiced. The jubilation was short lived, however. With the shattered lands now seemingly united, the differing governments which arose from the aftermath now are at odds on how to move forward. Conflict ensued. (Sentinels rise to power) Meanwhile, far below on the surface of Typhon, the legendary and catastrophic creature known as the Kaiju has been sewing havoc across the lands. Although the Aevarians are far out of its reach, they still feel its destructive power and remain vigilant against the dangers of the surface below. However, since the monstrous Kaiju recently ceased its rampage of Typhon, the two noble titans Nimba and Prospero, who were known to venture between both their homes above the clouds and the surface, have not been seen or heard from. This unfortunate turn of events have left Aevaria in unrest. Many denizens of these outer isles fear repercussion from the Sentinels looking to take advantage of the situation. And rightfully so, as the Sentinels are eager to strip the valuable resources and artifacts from those lands. Now the islands' surviving inhabitance, having re-forged civilization once again among the clouds of Typhon and desperately trying to restore Aevaria to its former glory, face another crisis. And this one threatens to be just as decisive as the Upheaval. Geography Aevaria is a clustered group of islands floating above the lands of Typhon below. Many of them are chaotically assorted apart from each other and each at different altitudes. The once glorious Eye of the Empire in Prakanda has been shattered and blasted across the world. As a result, the surviving islands vary from treacherous mountain terrains to subtropical jungles. Temperatures range from cool to freezing in most places. Remnants of the Arcane Empire are everywhere. Some are ruins standing testament to the once great Empire. Others sites have been restored to shadows of their former glory. And some of the great structures and cities are lost among the chaotic landscapes of the skies. All those years ago, there were islands native to Typhon nestled among the clouds when the Eye was sent on its collision course. Some of the islands making up Aevaria now were once a part of these native lands. Most notable being Nimbus, home to the ancient Cloud Dragon Nimba, and what is known as The Retreat, territory of the Storm Giant Prospero. These native islands were thrown into an equal state of chaos after Prakanda was torn asunder and resulted in the wild landscapes that exist today. Together, they emerged in a united effort to rebuild and grew slowly into the island nation of Aevaria. Skyhold Moonreach Xes Okos Once the former magical gardens of the Eye, now, the floating isle of Okos is overrun by magical and botanical horrors. Thick with jungle overgrowth, hot and humid, and home to some ferocious nocturnal predators and elusive witches; very few dare venture into these lands. When they do, typically, it's very brief and in force. The terrain is treacherous and has tree-covered mountains as well as deep chasms were magical rivers cut through the landscape. Rare components needed for a variety of exotic potions, as well as unique ingredients used in medicinal remedies, are the primary draw for most. It is rumored that amidst the towering trees and vines are hidden Sentinel research outposts. Cataclysm's Core Zephyr Docks Under Sentinel control, nearly the entirety of the island is one giant shipyard with the exception of a rapidly depleting dense forest. It was on this island where the invention of the airship was born. Furthermore, the majority of all airship production and innovation in Aevaria can be found here. Storm's Aerie The Nest Cloudrest Collective High Spires Nimbus The Retreat Windsong Caverns Temple of Aurus More commonly known as the Aegis Monastery, this island floats high above its neighbors. The terrain varies from treacherous mountain peaks and heavily wooded forests, to wide sweeping plains. The monastery grounds can closely resemble the scale of a great city were most of its structures not spaced comfortably apart. The primary temple devoted to the Deity Aurus is nestled up near the highest peak of the tallest mountain on the island. Some beautiful ancient statues lay hidden within the thick forest and seemingly randomly placed throughout the many winding paths up the mountains. Other smaller structures and temples are spread throughout the land. The Aegis Monastery could have been called the most tranquil isle in all the skies over Typhon were it not for the eternal cyclone that had now enveloped the entirety of the island. This modest island had very recently been home to the Aegis of Aurus, an Order of monks devoted to the Primal Goddess of Wind, for which the land had been so named. Now all the island and its monastery, for no clear reason, is enshrouded by a tempestuous wind storm, barring any from reaching the island.